Año Nuevo en Japón
by Master of Disaster x
Summary: Saito y Louise pasan el año nuevo en Japón, mientras él le enseña de sus costumbres. One shot


**Año nuevo en Japón.**

-¿Y esto es adecuado o debería ponerme otra cosa?- Preguntó la peli rosa maga, Louise, nerviosa a su esposo, Saito.

-Eso está muy bien, no te preocupes.- Él respondió, exasperado por las constantes cuestiones de la chica respecto a su apariencia.

-¿Y qué hay de mi cabello?¿Está bien así?- Preguntó tanteando todo el largo de su rosada, larga y sedosa cabellera.

-Louise, querida, te he dicho que te ves perfecta unas quince veces ¿Podemos irnos ya?- Saito estaba recostado sobre la cama que compartía con su adorada y temida ama, estaba frustrado porque ella se negaba a salir de la habitación hasta asegurarse de que todos los aspectos de ella se vieran como debían.

-No, dijiste que esa fiesta es muy importante en tu país ¿Verdad?- El oji azul se incorporó de la cama y se acercó a la peli rosa al ver el ceño preocupado de ella.

-Pues, sí, es una de las celebraciones más importantes en el lugar del que vengo.- Dijo un pensativo Saito.

-Es por eso que quiero verme bien para reunirme con tu familia, no quiero causarles una mala impresión, Saito.-

-Pero si ya conoces a mis padres y a mis hermanas.- Recordó en oji azul intentando comprender las sandeces de su infantil esposa, que aunque aveces resultaba ser bastante adusta, él jamás dejaría de amarla.

-Sí, pero no a tus abuelos, y no quiero causarles una mala impresión.- Ella dijo sonrojada, él sonrió con ternura a su amada, mas el gesto no fue comprendido así por la peli rosa.-¡No te lo tomes tan a la ligera, estúpido.-Le gritó enojada.

-Ya, lo siento.- Saito tomó los brazos de su esposa y la acercó a él en un dulce abrazo.-Eres adorable, no hay manera de que tú les dejes una mala impresión, Louise. ¿Nos vamos?- La portadora del vacío asintió suavemente, la ternura que ese pequeño acto le causó al peli negro era indescriptible.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia el amplio espacio abierto que era el exterior del gran hogar, el cual era un hermoso paisaje ,un viento frío soplaba agitando la vegetación, este viento le provocó un escalofrío a la pequeña maga.

El joven japonés tomó la mano de la chica e inmediatamente las marcas de su cuero que demostraban que era un familiar se iluminaron, Louise sacó su varita mágica y gracias a sus poderes logró conjurar el hechizo adecuado para abrir el portal que daría entrada a otro mundo, al mundo de origen de Saito. El portal se hizo presente frente a la pareja, irradiando un luz blanquecina, a través de él se podían apreciar las casas y edificios de Tokio.

Los adolescentes cruzaron esta "puerta" quedando de pie en el ya conocido Japón.

Las edificaciones de la ciudad estaban cubiertas con un manto blanco de nieve que creaban una atmósfera mágica al lugar lleno de gente, algunas personas que caminaban apuradas hacia un lugar desconocido e irrelevante para los dos que acababan de pisar el asfalto.

-Saito, recuérdame que es lo que se festeja hoy aquí.- Pidió Louise mientras caminaban por las aceras de la ciudad con una suave sonrisa adornando ambos rostros.

-Se celebra el final de este año y el comienzo del otro.-Explicó.-¿En verdad no tienen nada así en Halkeginia?- Preguntó curioso de que una fiesta pudiera ser tan importante en un lugar e insignificante en otro, aunque fueran mundos tan diferentes como los dos en cuestión.

-No, estamos conscientes de lo que sucede pero no le damos gran importancia.- Louise parecía asombrarse al ver los adornos que estaban a su alrededor, para Saito esas decoraciones no eran novedad, mas para ella significaban algo nuevo nunca antes visto.

Los adolescentes continuaron caminando hacia la casa Hiraga, tomados de las manos, pasando por lugares conocidos por ambos, lo que hizo que Saito piense en la suerte que tenía de ser parte de la vida de Louise, y que ella esté feliz de formar parte de la suya.

Con ese pensamiento, él se dedicó a observar a la tierna chica a su lado, los ojos brillantes, las delicadas facciones de su rostro y todo aquello que lo había enamorado, seguía enamorado y seguiría enamorándolo. Continuó haciendo eso durante unos metros de camino hasta que la chica notó la poco disimulada mirada del oji azul, ambos sintieron un leve calor en sus mejillas que fue acompañado por un suave tinte rosa que coloreó sus rostros, sin decir palabra del hecho ambos siguieron su camino.

Minutos más tarde, la pareja llegó a destino, el hogar de los Hiraga, que poseía un gran portón negro. El familiar presionó el botón del timbre de la casa que había sido suya.

-Mis abuelos ya deben estar allí, de hecho, es costumbre visitar a los familiares en año nuevo, por eso vienen.- Dijo mientras volvía su mirada nuevamente a su esposa quien posó la mirada en otro punto.

-Oh ¿Qué son esas cosas, Saito? No estaban aquí la última vez que vinimos ¿Verdad?- Louise preguntó señalando a uno de los adornos típicos de la época que estaban fuera de la casa.

-No, Louise. Son decoraciones que se colocan en estas fechas. Este es un Kadomatsu, se coloca en la entrada para dar la bienvenida al Dios del Año.-Explicó mostrando el adorno conformado por bambú, pino y ciruelo mientras Louise prestaba atención a la información que él chico le brindaba. Saito prosiguió mostrándole a su esposa otro adorno hecho de paja de arroz que tenía tiras de papel en zigzag y más decoraciones significativas.-Y este se llama Shimekari, se decora según lo que se quiere pedir para el año nuevo.-

-¿Pedir?¿Cómo que?-cuestionó con genuina curiosidad.

-Bueno, como larga vida, felicidad o muchos descendientes...creo.-Él trató de recordar aquéllas clases a las que no prestaba demasiada atención, mas le habían enseñado mucho. Su esposa asintió impresionada por los conocimientos que poseía.

-Oh, ya veo ¿Y qué hay de ese? Parece una especie de muñeco extraño.- La peli rosa señalo a algo similar a un muñeco de nieve que estaba en el suelo.

-Ese se llama kagamimochi, es una ofrenda al Dios del año y está hecho de mochi y dadai.- Louise no estaba familiarizada con los alimentos japonés, Saito notó su ceño confundido por lo que decidió proseguir.-Es decir, pasta de arroz y naranja amarga.-Finalizó.

-Wow, sabes mucho de eso...¿No lo habrás inventado?-Dijo amenazadoramente apuntando su familiar.

-Claro que no, Louise. Esto es algo atávico aquí.-Respondió a la acusatoria.

-¡Saito!¡Louise! Que bueno que hayan llegado, los estábamos esperando.- De repente, las rejas negras se abrieron dejando ver a una joven alta de cabello negro que llegaba hasta su cintura, ojos verdes, curvilínea y encantadora que era la hermana mayor de Saito.

-Natsumi-san, que bueno es verte nuevamente-

-Disculpa los retrasos, tuvimos algunos pormenores.-

Ambos adolescentes disimularon la pelea conyugal que habría tenido lugar si la mayor no habría intervenido. Natsumi los condujo al interior de la vivienda donde los padres, abuelos y la hermana restante del chico se encontraban.

-Oh, mira quien llegó.- Dijo con sarcasmo desde el sofá la otra hermana del peli negro.

-Buenas tardes, a ti también, Misaki.-Respondió irónicamente a su hermana, siempre tachada de insolente y con motivos de sobra, su actitud no había causado problemas serios hasta el momento, pero sin duda no actuaba de la forma más benévola posible.

Misaki era una chica delgada, de cabello castaño que apenas pasaba de sus hombros, de ojos azules iguales a los de su hermano con quien también compartía el tono de piel, casi siempre con su celular en mano. Su actitud irritante, a Saito le recordaba a cierta pelirroja.

-Chicos ¿Cómo han estado?-Preguntó el padre, feliz de volver a ver a su primogénito y a la esposa de este. El parecido físico entre padre e hijo era innegable.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, señor.- Louise respondió antes de que ella y su esposo sintieran unas manos femeninas posándose es sus hombros.

-Oh, mis amores, que bueno que hallan llegado.- La mujer era la madre de Saito, ella tenía cabello castaño del mismo tono que su segunda hija, y los ojos verdes que la mayor de ellas había heredado. Se acercó a los oídos de los menores para decir algo.-No me gusta molestarlos cuando acaban de llegar pero mis padres no tienen la edad para concebir la idea de un mundo mágico con poderes, dragones y eso, así deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto ¿Sí?-Los jóvenes asintieron, por lo que ella los abrazó riendo antes de volver a la cocina.

-Saito, tiempo sin verte, como has crecido.- Dijo la abuela, su esposo asintió.-¿Y quién es tu amiguita?- La anciana miró con cuidado a Louise.

-Abuelo, abuela, ella…- Estando a punto de ser presentada, Louise se preparó desplegando su encanto y ternura lo más que pudo para intentar ser del agrado de los parientes de su esposo, el cual fue interrumpido desconsideradamente por su abuelo.

-¿Por qué su cabello es rosa?- El intento de la chica calló por debajo del nivel del mar ante el atisbo de los adultos mayores.

-Y también sus ojos ¿Acaso está enferma?¿Te ha contagiado algo?- La señora terminó de exasperar a la joven maga, ella abrió la boca para defenderse pero volvió a cerrarla cuando sintió la mano de su esposo sobre su hombro, tratando de calmarla. Saito decidió que lo mejor era mantener la compostura e intervenir con cuidado.

-En el país del que ella viene no es raro ni el cabello y ni los ojos rosas.- Explicó. En realidad su abuela tenía un tabú con respecto a cualquier color atrevido o innatural para el cabello, por eso diría lo mismo de cualquier otra chica con cualquier otro color extraño.

-¿El país del que viene? Sin ofender ¿Qué hace aquí?- Sin ánimos de ofender dijo, mas su mirada dejaba un claro desprecio hacía la peli rosa.

-Ese es el punto. Abuelo, abuela. Ella es Louise, mi esposa.- Saito presentó sin interrupciones esta vez, dejando boquiabiertos a sus parientes. A excepción de la adolescente de ojos rosas, todos los presentes estaban conscientes del temperamento de las mujeres de la familia(cadena a la que podría agregarse a Louise) por lo que se prepararon para la bomba que explotaría.

-¿Esposa?¿Te casaste?¿Antes que tus hermanas?- La mayor exclamó algunas de las multiples preguntas que su mente había formulado en el corto lapso de un segundo, Saito se preguntó como haría para responder a ellas sin mencionar la magia, de todas formas no le creerían, a los demás integrantes de su familia los había logrado convencer después de una pequeña demostración de los poderes de la portadora del vacío, mas si hacía eso con sus abuelos lo único que seguramente lograría sería causarles un infarto.

-Bueno, sí, nos casamos.- Contestó con naturalidad el menor de los Hiraga.

-Pero si eres tan joven, ¿Cómo no nos avisaron de esto?- Preguntó exaltada la mayor, prácticamente saltando de su asiento.

-Fue algo pequeño.-Mintió. Recordó el momento en que vio entrar por el pasillo a su pequeña maga, casi trasladándose al beato momento en que se unieron en un lazo de por vida.

-Aún así, ¿Tú que piensas de esto?- Le preguntó al otro anciano que era su esposo.

-Bueno, sin dudas es una jovencita muy linda.- El abuelo respondió riendo y acariciando su nuca.

-¿Y por qué no fuimos invitados?- El familiar pensó en que ni siquiera sus padres habían asistido ¿Por qué lo habrían hecho sus abuelos? Él se había sentido un poco mal por eso, sin embargo, estaba feliz con como había resultado la ceremonia.

-La boda fue en el lugar del que viene Louise, no podrían hacer asistido.- Trataba y trataba de explicar de manera razonable pero era difícil hacerlo son involucrar algo que ella no podría entender.

-¿Y de qué lugar viene?- La madre de Saito le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, pero para la suerte (sea buena o mala) de los tres algo más se formó en la cabeza de la mujer mayor.-¿Pero que es esto?¿Un tatuaje?-Tomó la mano izquierda de su nieto observando las marcas que en su piel estaban.

-Calma, abuela. No es tan grave.-

-¿No es tan grave?¡Tú no tienes edad para esto, jovencito!-Gritó, quizá más alterada que antes-¿Acaso tú aprobaste esto?-Cuestionó a su hija en la cocina, quien sabía sobre el carácter de su madre y lo morigerada que esta podía ser, lo cual resultaba ser una muy mala combinación en esa situación.

-Mamá, no es nada malo.- Quizás no había elegido demasiado bien sus palabras, considerando que era algo similar a lo que su hijo había dicho.

-¡Saito! ¿No nos vemos en un tiempo y cuando podemos vernos estás casado y tatuado?¿Acaso todos ustedes han enloquecido?- Los gritos de la señora continuaron un buen rato.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde, toda la familia estaba reunida en alrededor de la mesa, listos para la cena.<p>

Louise ya había aprendido a emplear los palillos que se usaban como cubiertos, también un poco del idioma de su esposo, ella observó los fideos que se encontraban en su tazón con sopa, al reparar en ellos notó algo especial en la comida.

-Saito ¿Por qué son tan largos?- Preguntó sosteniendo la comida con sus palillos.

-¿Los fideos? Se llaman toshikoshi, se comen en año nuevo y son así porque representan la larga vida y la prosperidad.- Al terminar de explicar, Louise probó los toshikoshi y sonrió gustosa del sabor, su tierna sonrisa provocó que el chico también sonriera.

* * *

><p>-¿Y qué otras tradiciones tienen para estas fechas?- Preguntó la maga. Acababan de levantarse de la mesa y la madre, ama de casa, informó que en hora y media saldrían hacía el templo, desde luego, el familiar tuvo que explicar a su ama que era costumbre visitar un templo o santuario para iniciar el año.<p>

-Bueno, el Kohaku Uta Gassen.- Respondió apuntando a parte de su familia que disfrutaba del programa desde el sofá de la sala.-Invitan a los artistas nacionales más destacados del año y los dividen en los equipos rojo y blanco, entonces compiten.-Terminó de explicar.

-¡No hay forma en que ganen! Él ni siquiera debería estar allí, no sabe cantar.-Gritó el abuelo, quejándose de uno de los integrantes del equipo blanco.

-Quizás no, pero sí que es guapo.- Comentó Misaki.

-Me gusta su último disco.- Dijo con su tierna sonrisa característica, Natsumi.

-¿Esa es una tradición?- La peli rosa no creía que algo tan estúpido, en su opinión, fuera considerado protocolar en una celebración tan importante como parecía ser el año nuevo en ese país.

-Bueno, algo así…lo emiten desde 1951 y…- Él se detuvo al notar la confusión en el rostro de su esposa, entonces recodó que ella aún no estaba familiarizada con la organización del tiempo en ese mundo.-Desde hace mucho tiempo, mis hermanas lo ven cada año.- Apuntó nuevamente a su familia.

-¡¿Qué es lo que ese idiota hace ahí?!- El abuelo volvió a gritar al televisor, Saito y Louise rieron cuando las hermanas del chico también se quejaron ante la participación del artista en el programa, mas esas quejas se transformaron en risas de parte de los tres.

Había muchas cosas desconocidas para Louise en aquel mundo, y Saito sólo podía admirar la emoción de su esposa ante lo que no entendía o a algo recién aprendido, sin embargo, algo que la peli rosa podía identificar a simple vista era un amor familiar como el que la casa vivía en esos momentos, todos riendo y conversando, sacando su lado más jovial, incluso la insistente señora mayor que conversaba con su hija.

Otra cosa de lo que ella sabía mucho era de el amor que dos personas podían experimentar, tan fuerte que no quisieran separarse, algo como lo que ella y su amado esposo sentían, al pensar en ello, tomó la mano de Saito quien le devolvió el apretón, demostrando que también correspondía el sentimiento. En ese momento, ninguno de los dos se percató de los gritos que eran dirigidos al televisor, hasta que una voz femenina los sacó de su pequeño mundo y devolvió a la realidad.

-Saito, Louise ¿No quieren jugar?- Sobre la mesa había muchas piezas listas para ser manipuladas.

-Oh, claro. ¿Quieres intentarlo, Louise? Pero si dices que sí debo advertirte que soy muy bueno en eso.- Se vanagloreo a sí mismo hablando con su esposa.

-¿Cómo se juega?-

-Son tajetas, algunas con dibujos y otras tienen algo escrito, debes encotrar la dos que estén relacionadas, una con la imagen y otra con la frase.- Louise posó su mano sobre la boca del chico mientras negaba con su cabeza, mandándolo a callar, a lo que él obedeció.

-Aunque quisiera, no podría jugar, Saito, no sé leer esos símbolos extraños que ustedes usan para escribir.- Saito pensó que los símbolos que usaban en Halkeginia no eran menos raros que los que en Japón, él sabía leer ambos, estaba apunto de decírselo arriesgándose a una pequeña pelea pero ella habló antes.-Sin embargo, puedo verte jugar.-

-¿En serio, Louise?.- Saito se emocionó cuando su esposa asintió y ambos tomaron asiento.

-Oh, por poco lo olvido, tomen, aquí están los sobres otoshidama ¡5.000 yenes para cada quien!- Dijo la abuela antes de repartir un sobre a cada uno de los jóvenes, incluyendo a Louise.

-Los adultos suelen dar estos sobres con dinero en año nuevo, a nosotros no nos sirve, así que más tarde se los daremos a mis hermanas ¿Bien? Los están esperando como pirañas.- Saito se adelantó a la posible pregunta de la peli rosa y le dirigió una miradas a sus felices hermanas con ojos brillantes al saber que iban a recibir más dinero de lo esperado.

La chica asintió antes de que la partida comenzara.

* * *

><p>Cuarenta minutos más tarde, la familia se encontraba entre una gran multitud de gente, en el templo más popular de su región, Saito intentaba por todos los medios no alejarse de Louise que solía estar lejos de experimentar ese tipo de situaciones.<p>

La partida de karuta había terminado con la victoria del chico que había parecido arrogante, mas demostró tener fundamentos pata jactarse, Saito ganó la partida.

Algunas de las personas que estaban en la gran multitud era comerciantes, vendedores de comida o artículos varios.

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí? No es divertido.- Se quejó la pequeña maga después de casi ser arrollada por un hombre muy alto, ella habría caído al suelo de no ser porque el joven Hiraga la sostuvo.

-Sí, todos quieren oír las ciento ocho campanadas.- Dijo el familiar, levemente tentado a hacer un comentario sobre la estatura de su pareja.

-¿Ciento ocho? Wow eso es mucho.-Chilló antes de que uno de los vendedores se acercara promocionando algunos de los amuletos que vendía, entre ellos algunos Maneki-Neko.

-Louise ¿Quieres un amuleto?-Él estaba consciente de que ella no entendía a lo que se refería con amuleto, aún así llamo al vendedor para que se acercara a ellos, cuando lo hizo ambos adolescentes pudieron observar la gran y variada cantidad de objetos venales con los que cargaba. Ambos, pero en especial Louise se maravillaron con todos los colores y texturas.

-Saito ¿Qué es esto?- La chica preguntó sosteniendo uno de los objetos de lana color roja que le habían llamado la atención y quiso apreciarlo mejor.

-Ese tipo de amuletos se llaman omamori y sirven para el cuidado, la protección, la defensa. Y en especial, el que tienes ahí da suerte en el amor.- Sonrió a su esposa y luego habló al vendedor.- Denos el que ella tiene y también uno blanco.- Saito tomó su propio amuleto y pagó al hombre.

-Que Enmusubi los proteja.-Deseo antes de irse el vendedor.

-Es muy lindo, Saito.- Louise jugaba con su nueva adquisición.

-Se supone que sea así, uno rojo para la mujer y uno blanco para el hombre, así Enmusubi nos dará su bendición.- Saito jamás había creído demasiado en esas cosas, él sólo quería estar para siempre con la chica que amaba, con o sin Enmusubi.

-Yo no creo que necesitemos amuletos para tener suerte en el amor, pero…gracias, Saito.- Ella besó la mejilla del peli negro mientras visualizaba el lugar donde guardaría su amuleto al llegar a su hogar.

-No hay problema, Louise.- Él respondió tomando cuidadosamente su delicada mano.

Al cabo de unos minutos las campanas comenzaron a sonar, iniciando una cuenta regresiva, al tocar la octava campanada un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales hizo su despliegue en el cielo azul oscuro llenándolo de colores brillantes.

-¡Saito!- Gritó Louise entre asustada y emocionada.-E…Eso parece magia.- Volvió a chillar.

-Tranquila, Louise, no lo es, es un espectáculo normal, sin magia.- Explicó divertido.

-Pe…pero parece…¿seguro que no están atacando o algo así?- El chico asintió.-Pues, es muy hermoso, wow.- Ella sigió mirando con asombro como los colores explotaban en el cielo antes de desaparecer. Esa mirada brillante, casi pueril, su rostro demostrando la autentica felicidad que la invadía, volvió loco el corazón de Saito, que sin poder, ni querer, detenerse besó con dulzura los suaves labios rosados de la chica.-¿Qué haces?- Exclamó sorprendida pero beata.

-Bueno, otra tradición aquí es que le damos mucha importancia a los ''primer'' del año, como el primer baño del año o el primer sueño del año, ese fue nuestro primer beso del año.-Explicó.

-Oh…¿Y qué hay del primer abrazo y el primer ''te amo'' del año?- La sonrisa no se despegaba de su cara.

-Aquí viene.- Él la acercó hacia su cuerpo compartiendo un cálido abrazo con cariño.

-Te amo, Saito. Gracias por todo.-

-También te amo, Louise, y feliz año nuevo.-

Volvieron a compartir otro beso bajo el cielo lleno de color.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mi último fic de este año 2014,*snif* a pesar de ser un año…no muy activo en FanFiction, estoy muy feliz con lo que hize, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Feliz Año Nuevo!**


End file.
